


終結，回歸

by E_synonyM



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Random & Short, Secret Wars (2015), Time Travel, Tony Stark-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E_synonyM
Summary: 大地撼動著，他們在動搖的斷垣殘壁中以狂躁的怨恨向對方揮出拳頭。





	1. Chapter 1

大地撼動著，他們在動搖的斷垣殘壁中以狂躁的怨恨向對方揮出拳頭。

斷裂的建築落下時他們一心一意殺死對方甚至沒注意到危險，他只看見了大片落下的陰影，血紅的世界，Steve猙獰的臉孔。

下一次眨眼的瞬間，他站在完好的大廈中。

不是新建多次的，不是遷至加州的，他身處在位於紐約的老宅邸。

當他終於回過神，他看見那個上一刻還跟他打得不可開交的男人端正地坐在客廳沙發上。

他意識到，他竟回到了復仇者剛剛找到美國隊長的那一天。

那時的他走進了客廳，給了美國隊長親切的歡迎。

_Steve蔚藍的眼眸真摯地望著他，向他伸出友善的手。_

_他們交握雙手，起始了一切。_

Tony凝視著客廳中寬闊孤單的背影，轉身離去。

FIN  
2017/3/30


	2. Chapter 2

Tony曾經天真地想像過晚年的生活，在郊外的莊園，遠離凡塵。

天真地以為故事終有幸福的完結。

時間寶石將他們帶到未來，所有的英雄死去，憎恨著他的弓箭手，一拳一拳不留餘地。

世界被染成鮮血的色彩，從指間滴落，彷彿眼淚，在掌中漫延，彷彿心臟，在眼中哭泣。

也許這一刻就是完結。

他閉上雙眼。

FIN  
2017/8/18


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony記憶中的過去和重來的現在相互交織。

_迷你亮黃的身影在空中環繞，鐵人伸直紅色的手臂，黃蜂女嘻笑著坐在上頭。_

鐵人的肩砲精準擊中所有敵人，在空中劃過一道紅色的殘影，如同來時未留一語。

_Steve翻過身大笑著壓制住Tony，鷹眼在遠處的看台大聲嘲笑他。_

"Mr. Stark…"Steve頓住話頭，Tony安靜地走出客廳，沒有看向任何一人。

_美國隊長憤怒地在昆氏機上指責鐵人戰鬥中的行為，兩人堅持己見怒目而視，一旁的復仇者習以為常地假裝自己不存在。_

鐵人如同一台真正的機器人，從未與復仇者交談，機械地執行隊長下的每一道命令。

_籃球擊中框架落進球框，Tony興奮歡呼和隊友擊掌。_

空掉的咖啡杯堆滿桌面，機械運作的聲響從未停歇。

FIN  
2017/8/18


End file.
